inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurimatsu Teppei
Kurimatsu Teppei (栗松鉄平, dub name: Todd Ironside) was a defender for Raimon's soccer team and Inazuma Japan, he's currently the captain of Raimon's soccer team. He temporarily joined Dark Emperors in season two under the influence of the Aliea Meteorite, then he later joins Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"The team's mood-maker's great courage makes up for his small size."'' Background He's one of the first seven members of Raimon Junior High's soccer team,appearing in episode one while playing video games on a Nintendo DS. Appearance Kurimatsu and Shourinji Ayumu are two of the smallest members in Raimon. He has chipmunk-like features with round black eyes and exaggerated buck-teeth. His hair is also styled to match his facial features, colored brown and kept short with the exception of his sideburns, which grow past his ears. Kurimatsu's hair forms a spike atop his head, making it look like a chestnut. Personality He's very energetic and positive, always praising members (typically Kabeyama) and raising the overall mood and spirit of the team. He is kind and puts his team before himself as shown in season three, where he injures his leg in an attempt to pass the ball. Plot Season 1 At first, Kurimatsu's just like most of the members of Raimon, don't want to practice because of the team's lack of members. But later, he along with other Raimon members are once again motivated to practice soccer seriously after being threatened to disband. His energetic demeanor and personality helped the team greatly in winning the Football Frontier. Season 2 Kurimatsu joined in the fight with Raimon against Aliea Academy , but was greatly disheartened by the departure of Kazemaru Ichirouta, which lead to his own leave from the team. He was later seen again as a member of Dark Emperors under the control of the Aliea Meteorite along with other former Raimon members. Endou Mamoru's love for soccer brought him back to his senses, leading to the disbandment of Dark Emperors. Season 3 Kurimatsu, along with previously acquainted soccer players from all over Japan, tried out for a position in Inazuma Japan and succeeded in becoming a member. He was able to create a new hissatsu, Maboroshi Dribble. However, during Inazuma Japan's match against The Empire, after passing the ball to the forwards, his leg was badly injured. He had to leave the team and was replaced by Fubuki, who had just recovered from injury. In Episode 126, when it was Endou's turn to receive the certificate, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they where all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. After the graduation of the 3rd-year students, Endou chose Kurimatsu to become the new captain of Raimon's soccer team, to which Kurimatsu was pressured, since the other stated that Kurimatsu must win the next Football Frontier tournament. In the graduation match, it is shown that he learned Spinning Cut, and it was very powerful, as he stopped Tsunami Jousuke's The Typhoon V3. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Game appearance Hissatsu *'OF Dash Accel' (Anime) *'OF Maboroshi Dribble' *'OF Tama no Ri Piero '(Game) *'OF Armadillo Circus' (Game) *'OF Monkey Turn' (Game) (Dark Emperor form) *'OF Triple Dash '(Game) (Dark Emperor form) *'OF Naminori Piero' (3DS Game) (Dark Emperor form) *'DF Block Circus '(Game) *'DF Spinning Cut' (Anime) *'DF Twin Mixer' (3DS Game) *'SH Triple Boost' (Anime, Dark Emperor form) *'SH Suisei Shoot' (Game) *'SH Run Ball Run' (Game) *'SH Dokonjou Bat' (Game) (Dark Emperor form) *'SH Sidewinder' (3DS Game) *'SH Maboroshi Shot' (3DS Game) Trivia *Along with Kabeyama and Kogure, they are the comedy trio of the team. *The Osaka Gals use a pun on his name "kuri" (chestnut) during the game. *He has a Nintendo DS and is seen regularly playing it. *In Episode 001 it can be assumed that the game Kurimatsu is playing on his DS is of football, as Shishido says that "you need to kick". *He adds "de yansu" at the end of all his sentences. *Kurimatsu is the captain of Raimon after Endou. *In episode 005, he created a hissatsu called Jumping Thunder with Shourin. However, it didn't work out in the end. *However in game the hissatsu made it in and was called Jumping Thunder. *He and Hijikata are the only menbers of Inazuma Japan who weren't confirmed to appear in GO. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:Fire Character Category:FF Raimon Category:First Raimon